


in the end i'm gonna swallow your heart

by cassandralied



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Annabelle Cane is a Queen and she deserves many girlfriends, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Typical Web Shenanigans, Dubious Consent Because Everything Is Dubious Here; Welcome to the Web, During Season 3, F/F, Melanie can have little a murder as a treat, Unnecessary Femslash But TMA Gave Me Feral Lady and Spider Lady and I Had To, Vaginal Fingering, icb straight people can't avatar that's wild, probs not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: “I’m Melanie King,” Melanie says breathlessly. She can’t remember if they’ve been talking before that or not.That beautiful pitch-colored mouth curves in a smirk. “Of course you are.”Her hand is held in the blonde’s loose grip, although Melanie doesn’t remember when that happened. “I’m Annabelle, Melanie, and it’s so lovely to finally meet you.”-Melanie takes a night out. It might even be her own decision.
Relationships: Melanie King/Annabelle Cane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	in the end i'm gonna swallow your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to having this posted on any third party sites or apps. 
> 
> Recommended listening:   
> =bad guy by Billie Eilish.   
> -Black Widow by Susanne Sundfor (from which i took the title).   
> -Start a War by Klergy  
> -A Little Wicked by Valerie Broussard

The night air bites sharply at Melanie’s bare legs like a pack of wolves, but she’s come this far and she doesn’t turn back. The bouncer lets her into the club right away, but it’s unclear whether its because of her lucky pushup bra doing its job or just the fatal scowl etched across her face.

Then she’s inside, her skin tingling with the sudden temperature change. The club’s new, and Melanie hasn’t seen it in the daytime but it looks endless, cavernous without being claustrophobic. Lights flash and strobe in purple and blue, and Melanie loses herself in the dancing and mindless press of bodies, in a space where she isn’t looking for danger…well, not that kind anyway.

She finds herself dancing up close against a beautiful dark-skinned woman with what looks like thousands of silvery rings on her fingers, black stones and silver bands. Some of them look like wedding rings. It’s probably just the light.

The elegant hands grip the white silk fabric of Melanie’s dress, bunching it at the waist.

“You want to go somewhere a little more quiet,” the woman asks, but she doesn’t say it in a questioning sort of way. As if she knows Melanie’s going to say yes.

When they’re tucked into a small booth near the back, with black leather seats, Melanie finally gets a look at the other woman’s face. She’s lovely in the way a statue is, all quiet solemnity and smug elegance. Her curls are bleach-blond, silver in the unusual lighting, and her lips are painted, gleaming black as oil spills. The V-neck of her dress dips low, revealing glinting cleavage as though her skin is illuminated from the inside.

“I’m Melanie King,” Melanie says breathlessly. She can’t remember if they’ve been talking before that or not.

That beautiful pitch-colored mouth curves in a smirk. “Of course you are.”

Her hand is held in the blonde’s loose grip, although Melanie doesn’t remember when that happened. “I’m Annabelle, Melanie, and it’s so lovely to finally meet you.”

Annabelle kisses the breath out of her outside the club. Her back is pressed against the cold brick and it must hurt, but Annabelle shows no sign of discomfort. The cold air feels revitalizing, and Melanie’s kisses gain intensity. She bites hard enough to draw blood, but it doesn’t taste coppery. It’s too filmy, and when she wipes her lips, too _pale_.

When they separate, Melanie pants into the space between their mouths and Annabelle says coolly, “You work for the Magnus Institute.”

Melanie’s brain _reels_ , and her first coherent thought is, _of course the pretty girl’s a monster._ She’s seen _Jennifer’s Body_ , and she should’ve known. Girls this gorgeous don’t come up to her anymore. The second thought is, it’s the weekend and whatever this monster wants, _Melanie_ shouldn’t have to bloody deal with it.

“Yeah,” Melanie says unwillingly, figuring there’s no use denying it. “What d’you want?”

Annabelle doesn’t look like she’s been making out at all. Her lipstick isn’t even smudged, her curls are still firmly in place as if held there by tiny and delicate strings, and that smug look glitters in her eyes.

It reminds Melanie too much of a snake, which reminds her too much of _Elias_ , which makes her brain want to stop and get angry.

Annabelle slides a hand under the shimmery skirt of Melanie’s dress. Melanie lets her and decidedly does not reach for the knife strapped to her thigh or the one in her back. “You want to kill Elias,” Annabelle says. Again, not a question. Her fingers find Melanie’s clit. Melanie’s eyes burn defiantly into her. She’s scared. She wants to consume and be consumed.

“Yes.” A spider crawls deliberately up Annabelle’s cheekbone. It shimmers like it’s been dumped in body glitter.

“Good.” Now Annabelle smiles, and her fingers curl inside Melanie. “It seems we have something in common.”

Melanie shoves Annabelle back against the wall. The alleyway is empty. There is no club —there never was, and the warehouse that had tricked her is hard and cold, but those same purpley lights filter through the windows. Melanie doesn’t want to know why.

She kisses Annabelle _hard_ of her own volition, and it’s only that feeling of choice that makes Melanie realize that nothing else, not even coming out tonight, had been entirely her own decision. Annabelle waits patiently as Melanie shudders out an orgasm.

“It seems we do,” Melanie pants finally, and Annabelle _smiles_.

**Author's Note:**

> if i get inspired and there's interest, i might continue this so lmk.


End file.
